Eros and Psyche Love at first sight
by Lady of Olympus
Summary: The cute love story of the lovesick Eros, the curious and adoring Psyche, and a haughty, jealous Aphrodite : Take a read!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my version of the story of Eros and Psyche. I portrayed Aphrodite a bit more haughty that I usually would, so excuse me if you're a fan. Seeing as I'm a tad lazy, I'm going to split this up into three parts...so, Read, review, and hopefully-enjoy!_

* * *

Eros, son of Aphrodite and fellow god of love, trailed behind his mother with his golden bow in hand. "I have a wonderful task for you today, son." She said, a sly grin curling on her face. "I want your arrow to pierce a young lady named Psyche. Make sure that the first thing she sees is something...inanimate. A rock, a tree, a wilting flower...anything. If you want to make me laugh, it can be some sort of a bug. See how hard it'll be to kiss THAT!" She let out a haughty laugh. Eros nodded.

"Am I but a puppet?" He mumbled to himself.

"What was that, dear?" She said, peering over her shoulder.

"No, nothing at all mother." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Well. Alright. Anyway, she's over there, son. Around those trees somewhere." She said, pointing to a cluster of trees near the woods. "Make sure she doesn't see you...we don't need any accidents." Smiling, she began to fade away.

Eros sighed and began to glide twoards the trees. Landing behind a large oak, he peeked his head out to look for his 'victim'.

Psyche was so beautiful, it shocked him. It was instantaneous love. For a moment, he merely stared at his bow and arrow, wondering whether it had somehow penetrated him without notice.

She sat on a fallen tree near a babbling brook, long golden hair curling around her waist. Her thin pink lips were smiling, admiring the scenic view of the forest before her. It was obvious why his mother wanted her to fall in love with something that wouldn't love her back...she was jealous!

"Wow." He mumbled, clutching his bow tightly. How could he have the heart to pierce such a beautiful woman?

"But I must." He said to himself as he bit his bottom lip. "What mother wants, she will have...after all, who would want to mess with the goddess of love, right?"

Bringing up the arrow, he aimed and fired at her arm. It pierced somewhere just above her elbow. She let out a small shriek as she began turning around to see who had shot her. The magic, the magic that he had been so used to, so amused with,began to work. "Who are YOU?" She asked, delighted to see him.

"Oh no." He whispered, his eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 2

Eros drew his head back behind the tree, his eyes darting back and forth to find a space to hide. When without his mother, he had trouble with the whole "invisible" thing. Drat.

"Hello-oo-oo? Is anyone there? I saw something, come on now, who is it?" Her voice, as smooth and sweet as honey, echoed through the trees.

He smacked his forehead. Suddenly, an idea!

"Do not come near me!" He said. "Please." Came the whisper.

Her footsteps stopped.

"Please, please do not come, sweet Psyche." He relaxed as he heard no more movement.

"Buy why?" She whispered curiously.

"Just...just don't! Please. Just sit where you are." He reasoned.

"Alright, but please, please explain to me who you are." She took a few steps forth twoards the trees. Who was this man that spoke to her? His voice was kind, and his pleads sounded so worrisome.

"I cannot explain to you who I am. Please, please stop walking." He bit his lip, memory of his angry mother passing through his mind.  
"Then tell me how you know my name. Or, tell me who you are...what your name is. Anything." She stood a few feet from the tree where the voice was at.

"I cannot tell you my name either."

Silence. "You cannot explain to me why you cannot show yourself, and you cannot tell me your name. If I cannot know either of those,how will I be your friend?"

"Friend...er. I suppose we'll have to manage? Mysteries always add a bit of spice to friendships, don' t they?"

Silence, the awkward silence of not knowing what to say.  
"I am the youngest princess in my Kingdom." She said. "My father, the king, has not yet betrothed me, but I know I will marry someday. They say that I am almost as beautiful as a goddess-" She chuckled. "it's silly, if you ask me."

Eros was a bit taken back by the sudden dip into what would seem to be a secret. "You speak to me so openly, why do you trust me? You don't even know my name..."

"It's easy to trust you. I don't know. You sound kind enough..should I _not_ trust you?"

"No, no no. I suppose not. Keep going."

"Hm. Well. They've begun to stop worshiping Aphrodite." Her voice grew quiet. "I am so afraid that she will punish me for it. I know how the great goddess can be so angry and jealous!"

Eros nodded, agreeing quietly. "Do you always start out conversations like this?"

She chuckled. "No, kind sir, again...I do not know what it is about you. You sound trust-worthy. Something about your voice pulls me in."

He frowned. This was the arrow speaking. Oh, how he _wished_ she could've fallen in love without it's magic!

"Well, well continue then."

For hours, they spoke. They spoke of life, of love, of great adventures and of the gods and goddesses. The more they spoke, the more Eros learned to love Psyche. However, if his mother knew that he had fallen in love with the woman he was supposed to penalize, he'd be punished, and there is no greater punishment than one from Aphrodite. She controlled love, and love can be much more painful than awound to the skin...Love would ache and ache, no medicine could cure it's agony. For this reason, there were few that wished to face Aphrodite's wrath.

* * *

_Erk. The conversation is a bit sudden, I know, but takeinto account that she's been hit by an arrow of love! Comments would be loved (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

Although Eros was kind to Psyche, she could not stop wondering who he was. What creature would conceal his identity so well? _Why_ would he conceal it, rather?

Their relationship continued for months. They met in the forest, always sitting in the same spot around the same tree.

Occasionally, they would change their spot to listen to the peaceful little brook or to gaze at the same view, but not once did Psyche lay eyes on the myserious figure.

For each day they spoke, their love grew. It was a strange love, however, for not once had Eros held her hand and not once had Psyche set eyes on her beloved.

One day, Eros set aside his fears and burst out:

"Psyche- I've been meaning to tell you this for weeks. Forgive me for holding it inside..."

"What?" She leaned closer to the tree, her hands gripping it's bark. Did she love him? Was it too awkward to love a man you've never seen? Would he ever love her truly, or was this only her looks speaking? Had he even seen her before?

"I...I think I love you." He whispered, knowing well that he loved her more than the world. This wasn't a "I think" love, it was a "I'm sure" type. He would sacrifice all he had to be with her. For a moment, there was silence.

"I love you too." She whispered, biting her lip as a small smile grew on her face. "It's so odd. I don't even know your name, and I know so little about you, though at the same time, I feel as if I know everything." Eros nodded.

"Come live with me, in a home so grand and so large it would amaze even your father."

Reality.

"I could not live with you nor marry you, stranger. You know this. My father would not agree...How would I explain to him that I love a man who I've never seen? I don't know anything about you that would lead my father to believe you were some...some Prince!" She felt so frustrated. Her love for Eros was true, it was so clear and so confident she couldn't imagine anything else. In fact, she couldn't imagine life without him. Without his voice, their times together and their laughs. She'd grown so attatched to him in the last few months...

"Understand that my feelings for you are great...but know that I would never be able to convince my father."

"Try." He pleaded. "Please-please try."

"I will." She replied, putting on a brave voice to conceal her uncertainty. Her father was the most stubborn man she'd ever known.

Later on that night, she approached her father with the teariest eyes she could manage.

"Father-father! Before I tell you, you must promise to be calm."

The king nodded, putting down his papers to listen.

"I've...er. I've met a man. A wonderful one, who promises me a grand home to live in. We love each other very much, and I couldn't imagine life without him. He loves me too - please." Her father chuckled, amused by the idea that his daughter could 'love' someone as much as it seem she did.

"Please. I've sent before you almost every prince the world has to offer, and in each you've found a flaw. What makes this man so much more different?"  
"I don't know, but I do know that my feelings are true. They're not fickle, I promise."

"You want to marry and live with this man? Pah. When will I meet him?"

"I...I don't know if you can. He has important bussiness going on for quite a while."  
"Then we can wait. You're in no hurry."

She frowned. Her mystery would never appear before her father if he wouldn't even show himself to her.

"Then the truth. I've never seen him."

"Ha! You make it sound like some...some arranged marriage! Oh, but wait, haven't I already tried to do that?"

"Your arranged marriages are with spoiled men who value gold more than my hand in marriage!"

"Untrue! All those princes have been noble, and all adored you!"

"Adored me for my appearance rather than my values! None of them ever spoke to me -oh- but I take that back. I believe the third prince you proposed actually said 'Good day'!"

"Don't speak to me in that tone. I'm the king! I pay for those damned dresses of yours! I pay for those shoes, and all those little belongings which you seem so fond with. What would you be without them? Listen here - you will not marry him. I cannot meet him, why, I don't even know his name! Off with you, don't pester me again!"

Psyche's anger boiled within her.

"Then perhaps it wasn't only the princes who wanted me for money! All you want to do is get rid of me, send me away to some land far away! Do I annoy you so much that you would deny me all happiness? All joy? He is that, father! His voice brings more light than Apollo as he brings the sun out from it's sleep..."

"Then your days will be slightly dimmer from now, understood!"

Psyche stormed off, her eyes brimming with tears. How could she tell him that she couldn't marry him? She'd break his heart, why, she'd break her own all over again. There had to be a way...there must've!


	4. Chapter 4

_((This chapter contains my own twist. Sorry for the shortness.))_

That night, Psyche sat in her bed, her heart beating and her soul wailling. Her father had sent every suitor in her direction, yet he refused to let her marry someone she loved? Was it love? Could you love someone...oh. These questions have been pondered enough, and still she had no answer.

A bit past midnight, just as the moon began to reach it's full brightness, she heard her name being quietly called.

"Psyche? Psyche do you hear me?"

"Yes, yes I hear you!" She said, looking around for any sign of him. "Where are you? I can't see you."

"Of course." He replied, smiling to himself as he floated outside the window. "You've never seen me, and yet you still love me. I thank you."

She frowned. "Oh, I asked. Please, please forgive me. I begged him, I could've screamed...he...my father,"

"Said no? I expected so." Eros stood outside, his voice not as depressed as she would have hoped.

"What will we do?" She asked. "I would marry you if I could, if only we could escape. I would bring my clothes, heroically fight the guards by your side..."

"There's no need for that. Quickly, write a letter to your father. Tell him that you're off to...to..."

"To run away? Sweet mystery, tell me what it is you see in us. I love you, but eventually we must face eachother..."

"We'll speak of it later. Hurry, just write it down."

"Alright." Psyche smiled. Another wonderful attribute - cleverness.

She scribbled down a note and left it on her bed.

"Now what? How will we escape?"

"Tie a scrap of cloth over your eyes, and make sure you cannot see. _Promise_ me that you cannot see."

Psyche did as she was told, completely comfortable with all that was happening. She trusted him explicitly. From there, she stood, unsure of what to do next.

"Now, I'm going to pick you up. Don't worry, okay? I'm just going to take you to my palace..."

She chuckled. "You couldn't possibly carry me down the stairs. Just let me walk, you can lead me by hand."

"No, no no. I will carry you. I couldn't ruin those pretty pair of feet." She laughed, and didn't move or object as he carried her in her arms. Off he went, gliding through the air while keeping a close eye on her handkerchief. The handkerchief that shielded her from the truth.

For close to an hour, she felt the gentle breeze and heard almost nothing. How could he walk so silently? Why could she hear the faint sound of the city as if it were far far away? "When will I be able to see your face?" She questioned. He didn't reply, but instead declared, "We're here." He let her go, and held both her shoulders. "I'll guide you to our room." He said. _Our_ room. _Their _room. Hesitantly, she nodded and agreed. With awkward steps, she climbed a flight of stairs and walked on what she thought to be marble. Her steps echoed, and so she asked, "How large a palace do you have? My footsteps echo, I can feel how large it is here."

He shrugged. "You'll see soon enough." Once in the bedroom, he let go of her shoulders and closed the door. Psyche frowned. Why was he so mysterious? How long could she live like this? She thought of opening the door, but decided not to. She trusted him to lead her here, and he trusted her to stay inside.

For a moment, she merely stood in awe at the large room. It was adorned in gold, fine furniture, and a immaculately clean floor and bed. There was a large window behind the canopy bed, viewing what was the largest and most elaborate garden she'd ever set eyes on. There were fountains in every corner of the garden outside and blooming flowers curling all around. She was speechless. Perhaps he _was_ a Prince.

* * *

Later on, there was a sharp knock on the door. She spun around from admiring a case of jewels that had lain neatly in the corner. "May I come in?" came a voice that did not belong to her mystery.  
"Who is it?" She asked.

"A friend of..."

"Yes, come in." In came Aphrodite, disguised as a serving maid.

"Hello and good day. My lord bids you welcome to his palace." She gave a false grin. Ah, to see Psyche in person! The wretched pretty face who'd pulled her son in. "He wishes to know what kind of clothing you'd like. Color, size, dress design. Things like that. He apologizes for not being able to bring anything on your trip..."

"Oh, oh, I dont know. I really don't know. I used to have a personal seamstress..."

"I will beher, then. I've already made you some dresses that I hope you'd like." She opened a drawer filled with clothes, of which had been empty before.

Psyche blinked. She'd opened it up already...how did it get filled? It must have been the heat. "Oh, oh thank you. Yes, those are just fine. Perhaps I could go out and shop a bit later on for some cloth?" Aphrodite frowned.

"I don't think he'd permit you, my lady, to go out to the market. Much too many troubles could go wrong. Besides, we're quite a whiles from the city. I'll come back later to ask for your preferences on that." She smiled, and backed out. How could such a timid creature charm her son, a god's heart?

* * *

Once Aphrodite had left, a serving maid came in, and asked very similar questions. Although confused, Psyche said nothing of it. Perhaps there'd been confusion in the household.

"My lord is busy tonight, but he wishes you well. Come with me to the dining room where you will dine."

Once led to the large banquet room, Psyche sighed. Her life could never be like this. "Is he busy with these...affairs...often?"

"No, my lord is often home." Said the maid. She didn't actually know. She was hired not too long ago, with detailed instructions on how to answer these questions. She, too, had never met her lord. "He apologizes, my lady."

"It's alright."

That night, Psyche ate alone. Her meal began off well, but slowly, the taste began to fade. Nothing tasted the same without him. What a situation she was in! Hopefully, he would come back that night, and they could speak of all of this.

_((Gah. Review please. I know it's a bit uneventful...sorry!))_


	5. Chapter 5

He did not come back the following night, however. She stayed quite alone in that mansion for a week. Within this week, she explored the beauty within the property. The garden remained gorgeous, although she never saw anyone water the plants, and the palace remained spotless, while she never spied anyone else than 4 servants. _Perhaps they clean it at night_, she thought.

One day, he came back. She awoke to find the place next to her bed wrinkled. Placing a hand on the other side, she felt it's warmth. Had he come back and not told her? How strange.

As her servant came in with Breakfast, Psyche mused, "I wonder if my lord still knows the sound of my voice. We haven't spoken in over a week." She poked at her food with disdain. "I've not had a single soul to speak to but you. I never thought I would say this, but I think I miss my dear sisters." She looked up. The servant merely gave her a warm smile.

At dinner, she found herself eating with him. He had appeared from no where, it seemed. Silently, he had entered the room. She only knew he was there because of the clattering fork.

"How long have you been there?" She questioned, squinting at the shadowy figure accross the room. The fireplace was not bright enough to spread light to accross the room, for the table was quite long.

"I must apologize." He said, sadly. "I had important bussiness to attend to, but I promise you, I stay here now."

Psyche frowned. "It would've been nice of you to tell me, you know, when you might come back. You steal me from my castle only to leave me here quite alone."

She heard him sigh.

"I could not avoid it, Psyche..."

"Could you at least have told me something about your where abouts? Well, while we're at that, how about a name? It's only now that I've come to truly realize - I know nothing about you!"

"You know plenty of me...Psyche, you're irritated, please..."

"No! I know your favorite season, I know your laugh, yes, but I know not your name. I know not your face, your family. I know nothing. Please, please tell me who you are. Show yourself. I would never judge you for your face, I know you too well for that."

Eros shook his head.

"Not yet. Please, don't question this, I know how much you must miss your family."

"My father, no, but my sisters...I think I just might." Psyche let the topic go. It was no point to argue. In a sense, she was a prisoner, there truly was no escape now. She'd given her heart to a faceless, nameless man.

"If you'd like, we can have them over. Is that alright? Perhaps I can bring them in tommorrow."

"Kidnap them, you mean? Whisk them away? I have two sisters, I don't think you can carry them."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way." Behind the shadows, he gave a little smile.

Aphrodite, unseen by both, stood silently in the corner.

These sisters sound like an oppurtunity, she thought.


End file.
